Thunder in my Heart
by Ferret Love
Summary: A year and a half ago Ichigo left. Now she runs into Ryou in the most unlikely situation. Chapter 6 now here!
1. Thunder in my HEart

A/N Yes I am bak. 3rd in a month. BUT this time I will have more chapters!

Summery: A year and a half ago Ichigo left. Now she runs into Ryou in the most unlikely situation.

Disclaimer: Yes I thought I would do something so here it is.

Ferret Love: Hey everyone

Ryou: ……………

Ferret Love: prods him with stick. Say hello b4 they get suspicious!

Ryou: hesitant H-h-h-h-hi

Ferret Love:smiling sweetly

Ryou: YOU'VE GOTT HELP ME SHE'S HOLDING US ALL RANSOM HERE SO SHE CAN OWN US.

Ferret Love: I WILL KILL YOU.

Ichigo faint in the distance HELP

Ryou: LET US GO!

Ferret Love: NEVER. TOKYO MEW MEW WILL BE MINE. BWAHAHAHAHA!

I also don't own the song. It is **Meck Ft: Leo Sayer -  
Thunder In My Heart**

Okay that is enough to establish I do not own TMM.

Chapter 1.

Thunder in my Heart.

beep beep Ryou rolled in his bed to shut off his alarm. 6:00 am the red numbers showed. He groggily got out of his bed. Opening his blinds he looked out at a suburb of America. That's right. America. Not Tokyo. He made his bed, had a shower and dressed in jeans and black silk shirt with short sleeves.

He made his way into the kitchen of his apartment and mad himself some breakfast. It was a quiet morning. Like all mornings. Ryou missed his friends back in Tokyo but he knew they were coming soon.

Mint had purchased a house with Ryou and in a week everyone was moving in. It was a big house. It had to be after all to fit everyone. Keiichiro, Mint, Lettuce, pudding, Zakuro, Pie, Kish, Tart. _Everyone but Ichigo_. Ichigo had left a year and a half ago from the project. Everyone was sad. Mint had lost her best friend and the girls had lost their leader. Ryou missed her the most and only Keiichiro and Mint knew. He loved Ichigo but when she left the country he almost died. The battle with Deep Blue happened. The aliens Joined The mew mew's in battle against Deep Blue who in turn destroyed the entire alien race. **'A/N Deep Blue isn't Masaya'**.

Everyone got together except Ryou. About a year later he was offered a job in America as a Professor at a University. He accepted and the others said they would come to America too. That was half a year ago. The others had some stuff to finish in Japan so they were coming as soon as they could.

This according to Mint will be soon as the girls enrolled at the Uni and Pudding at the local High school. So everything was set. The girls would go to school, Ryou was a teacher, Keiichiro would open another café which the girls would work at and the aliens would help out with Keiichiro. Everything was set and in a week Ryou wouldn't be lonely. He smiled at the memory of his friends. They had so many good times together. Then there was Ichigo. He had the best memory of her. Though sometimes he felt he dreamed it. Before she left coincidently they took the girls out to a local dance party.

_Everyone was dancing. Ryou was just standing around with a drink and then a certain song cam on. _

**Take me baby I'm all yours,  
Do just what you wanna do with my love...  
Take me baby I'm all yours,  
Do just what you wanna do with my love...**

**with my love, with my love, with my love...**

_Ryou had a sudden eagre to dance. Especially since he saw Ichigo on the floor. So that's just what he did. He joined her._

**standing here alone with you  
wondering what it is that I'm supposed to do   
and there you are with the love light in your eyes  
the bridges are burnt down  
your arms are open wide  
standing here alone with you  
wondering what it is that I'm supposed to do  
and there you are with the love light in your eyes  
the bridges are burnt down  
your arms are open wide **

**  
Am I in too deep or should I swim to the shore  
is this the real thing?  
I don't know but I've never been here before  
**

_He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled and turned to look at him. _

**  
And I feel a thunder in my heart  
that I just can't control  
And I feel a thunder in my heart  
that I just can't control  
And I feel a thunder in my heart  
that I just can't control  
And I feel a thunder in my heart  
Should I walk away, or follow my soul  
I feel a thunder in my heart  
that I just can't control   
And I feel a thunder in my heart  
Should I walk away, or follow my soul**

_That entire dance they looked into each others eyes. They both felt like they were in heaven._

**Take me baby I'm all yours,  
Do just what you wanna do with my love...  
Take me baby I'm all yours,  
Do just what you wanna do with my love...  
Take me baby I'm all yours,  
Do just what you wanna do with my love...**

**with my love, with my love, with my love...**

_The song ended and She looked at him with pained eyes. _

"_Ryou. I" She looked down._

_She left from his embrace. Ichigo turned to look at him one last time. _

"_I'm sorry" _

_And then she was gone. _

It was Ryou's best and worst memory. He never saw her again. Never told her that he loved her. From that one dance He could tell that she had feelings for him. Ever since that day thought whenever he heard that song it reminded him of her. Ryou looked at the clock. He was almost late. He grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

* * *

Class was about to start and he was setting up. He looked at all his students. He was only just older than them. That didn't changed the opinion of the students they thought he was a great teacher. It was one of the only classes they listened in. Almost everyone was friends with Ryou. He even let them call him Ryou.

"Hey Ryou"

He looked up at one of his students.

"Yes Ali"

"One of my friends is coming back today so she might be a bit late"

"Really. Where was she?"

"She went travelling for a while."

"That's cool just as long as she's willing to catch up."

"Thanks Ryou"

He had only been teaching for half a year but all his students had learned heaps.

The bell rang and Ryou picked up the chalk to start the lesson until someone walked in.

He gasped. 'No it can't be'

* * *

Ichigo was running late today.

'NO NO NO NO No I can't be late on my first day back. Oh damn' She thought running to the school. She looked down at her timetable. Science. Ali said that she would love the teacher every one else did. Maybe that she would even learn something.

The DNA hadn't left the girls so Ichigo still used some of her cat abilities. Though she liked having them se couldn't help but wonder. Are the girls alright? Did they win? She ran into the class just after the bell rang. Ichigo was about to apologise for being late until she saw the teacher.

She dropped all her stuff. Ryou.

"Ichigo" She heard him whisper

END CHAPTER ONE

There you go all. Chapter one is done yay I rhymed

You know what to do Read and Review hahaha I did it again

Ferret Love


	2. Memories

**A/N: I left you at a cliffy last time. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON ALL MY STORIES. IF U REVEIWED YOU ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I let them go. I thought kidnapping them wasn't the best approach but next chapter will have more strange goodness.**

**Chapter summary: They have just met again for the first time in 1 ½ years. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF FLASHBACKS!**

**

* * *

**

"Ichigo" She heard him whisper. She looked at him. It had been so long. Oh how she missed him. Just to see him was incredible. Not to mention the fact that he is hotter now at the age of 21. (A/N Ichigo is 20).

She looked at his eyes. Blue. Crystal clear as always. How Ichigo loved them. She then remembered something that happened once.

'_Gah I can't get back to sleep. His eyes. Are haunting me. HE is haunting me.' Ichigo thought as she tossed and turned in her bed. She had been trying to get to sleep but thoughts of Ryou haunted her. His image imprinted on her eyelids. She smiled as she remembered seeing him so happy surfing at the beach that time. _

'_He looked good in that Speedo' she thought again. Then blushing furiously. 'Mustn't think about Shirogane.' _

_Realizing she would never get to bed at this rate she got up and went into the kitchen to fix herself something. Coming back to her room she held a glass of milk and two cooked on a plate _(A/N like I know what they eat in Japan as midnight snacks)_. She sat at her window ledge looking out at the park. _

_Putting on her earphones for her IPod she turned to the song which reminded her of Masaya. 'That will take my mind of Shirogane'. **Meck Ft: Leo Sayer -  
Thunder In My Heart. **She closed her eyes and let the lyrics and tune wash over her._

_Her eyes shot open. Where were the thoughts of Masaya? 'OH NO! Shirogane? Ryou? NO! It was meant to be Masaya!'. Ichigo thought of Ryou some more and realised maybe she did love him. _

'_Tomorrow I will tell him.' (A/N AGAIN Masaya is on holidays for a week)._

_When tomorrow came she got to work and he was his jerky self again. 'Maybe it was a mistake. I mean how can I love HIM! I will give it time and it will go away.' _

_It didn't._

_If not it only got worse. 'When Masaya gets back I will break up with him' she told herself. Masaya was coming back that day so she had to go and ask Ryou to let her off early. _

_She hadn't found him any wear in the café so she decided to check his room. _

_She stood at the door and began to talk._

"_Shirogane?" _

"_What is it Strawberry?"_

"_Um………. Well…… You see I need to get off work early today"_

"_Why?"_

"_Masaya is coming back and I want to meet him."_

_She heard Ryou heave a sigh. _

"_Okay"_

"_REALLY!"_

"_Yeah sure why not."_

"_Thanks you sooooo much" She squealed and opened the door and hugged him._

_She pulled away blushing though as she saw why the door was shut. Ryou was only wearing pants and his hair was still wet. He must have gotten out of the shower. _

_Well when Ichigo gets exited she turns into a cat right. Well POP She became a cat. Oops. Ryou chuckled at the sight of her._

"_Getting exited over little old me each?"_

"_Meow"_

_Ryou kissed Ichigo in cat form and she changed back. Problem was Ryou hadn't stop kissing her. In human form Ichigo began to kiss back. It was heaven for the both of them until Ichigo's Call phone rang. Her ringtone of Thunder in my Heart began. It was a real tone. _

"_What is that song?" _

"_Oh um Meck Ft: Leo Sayer -Thunder in My Heart." _

"_It's nice."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_You better answer that."_

"_I guess your right."_

_Ichigo picked up the phone._

"_Moshi Moshi……..Hi Masaya………He said yes…………I'll be over soon."_

_And she hung up. Ryou looked kind of angry. SO she just ran out of the room._

_Another week passed which she spent unhappily with Masaya. _

"_Girls we have decided to take you all out to a dance party two days from now" Keiichiro said to the girls._

_They were all exited. Ichigo decided that she would tell Ryou her feelings then. _

_When she got home though. Masaya and her parents were sitting on the couch talking. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked him because she had broken up with him yesterday._

"_Oh Masaya here was just telling us that he was going to take you to America for a couple of years." Her mother said_

"_You're going to let him do this?" She asked her dad desperately._

_He nodded his head. _

"_But I don't love him. I love Ryou" Ichigo exclaimed. _

"_Well we don't know who Ryou is but you are going with Masaya. In three day you will leave" Ichigo's mother said getting up and leaving with her father closely behind. _

"_Who's' Ryou?" Masaya asked_

"_I will never tell you" Ichigo said with fury "I thought we could be friends but I will never forgive you for this!" She screamed as she ran into her room._

_Everyone was exited and then the day for the dance came. _

_All the girls were dressed up. Even the boys looked nice. _

_Ichigo had been dancing almost the whole time. The when her song came on she felt Ryou come up behind her. She smiled and kept dancing. _

_When the song was over they went outside. _

"_Ryou, I" She started until she saw Masaya over his shoulder. She would leave for America tomorrow. "I'm sorry" She finished as she ran off. _

_The next day she left. For 10 months Ichigo accepted living with Masaya. They went to different Uni's. But now she was fed up. The café rang her mobile for 6 moths after she left but she never answered the phone. Ichigo got up and packed all her stuff. She left a note._

'_Goodbye' it read. She had let him for good. _

_It was Christmas now and she was all alone. Her friend Ali was with her family and Ichigo considered going to Tokyo but what would everyone say? Her parents would hate her because Masaya was paying them to send Ichigo off. Her friends and Keiichiro would be upset but relieved. But none of this mattered because what if she went back and Ryou had a girlfriend? Ichigo would just die. _

_She called Ali and told her that she was taking a half year trip around America. _

_Her trip was great and when she got back everything was fine. She was happy. _

"This is my friend Ryou. This is Ichigo." Ali said to Ryou coming up behind Ichigo and putting her arm around her.

"Take a seat Ichigo" He said

"Shirogane" She said. No reply.

"Shirogane"

"Take your seat Ichigo"

"RYOU" She cried.

He turned and looked at her.

The whole classed was intrigued in this conversation.

"What? What do you want me to say? It's good to see you. You look well?"

"Ryou" She whispered.

"You left us all Ichigo. You left ME"

"I'M SORRY. MY PARENTS SOLDE ME OUT TO MASAYA. I WANTED TO COME BACK BUT I COULDN'T. NOT AFTER I LEFT."

"I WAITED FOR YOU EVERYDAY. AND YOU NEVER CAME"

"I wanted to see you. You remember everything too. That Kiss. That dance. That song. You knew I loved you. I would have come back."

"You didn't"

"But now that we are both here. And in front of this class." She said looking out at the class who were on the edge of their seats.

"I LOVE YOU RYOU SHIROGANE!"

He ran up to her and twirled her round before putting her down and saying.

"I love you too Ichigo"

They started kissing. The class started clapping. And the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N SEE HOW I LEFT THINGS TO BE DONE. THE MEW MEWS ARE COMING AND MASAYA IS ANGRY FOR BEING LEFT BY ICHIGO AND RYOU IS ICHIGO'S TEACHER!. ALL THIS AND POSIBLY MORE WILL HAPPEN IF YOU JUST REVIEW! TWENTY REVIEWS YAY AND THRIY REVIEW GREAT!**


	3. Coffee

**Disclaimer: Duh not mine.**

**Summary of chapter: Ryou and Ichigo go out for coffee. Fluff ensured.**

**A/N Thanks to all of my beautiful reviewers. Specially those who made funny reviews and also those who checkout my other stories. If you haven't do so now.**

Chapter 3.** _Coffee_**

Finally the two lovers broke apart for air. Which they really needed. They looked around them and noticed that everyone had already left.

"Oooops" Said Ichigo to Ryou blushing crimson

"Hehehe" He replied sheepishly "It's good to see you again."

"You too. You will never know how much I missed you" She said rapping her arms around his waist even tighter. He tightened his grip on her too.

"I'll never let you go". They stood there just holding each other for a while.

"Sooooooo what now" Ichigo said breaking the silence and looking up at Ryou.

He looks down at her. "You want to go get some coffee with me?"

"Sure" She eagerly replied.

* * *

"Here looks good." She said pointing to a café they were standing in front of.

"Sure"

Ryou and Ichigo sat down at a table and picked up some menus. Of course there was tension between the two. They just didn't know what to say to one another. A waitress came up.

"What would you two like?"

"I will have a white coffee and mud cake please" Ryou said. Then they waitress and him looked at Ichigo to order.

"Can I please have a vanilla shake and a strawberry parfait?"

"Sure. Coming right up." The waitress said as she left them.

"Sooo" Ichigo and Ryou both said at the same time.

They giggled nervously. Well Ichigo giggled a bit and Ryou lightly chucked but either way it was a type of laugh and it was nervous.

"How have you been?" Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

"In hell" A/N I don't want to bash Masaya but she had to leave Ryou to live with him so of course she was very sad and upset. She replies sadly

"Why is that?" He said putting his thumb and finger under her chin and pulling her face up to look at him.

"I didn't want to leave you Ryou I am so sorry" Ichigo said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry" Ryou said wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I didn't want to go. Masaya was so upset about me dumping him that he said that is he couldn't have me no-one would so he paid my parents and brought me out here."

Ichigo said in despair. "I have left him now. Please forgive me for leaving you."

"Oh Ichigo I was never angry at you for leaving. I knew you must have had an excuse." Ryou said lovingly as he looked her in the eyes.

"What about you. What have you been up to?" She asked him.

"Well I am teaching now as you know and the gang plus extras are coming to live here. Mint and I have paid for a massive house for all of us and now that I found you do you want to come live with us?"

"Of course Ryou." She said smiling at the man she loved.

Their romantic moment was gone as soon as the waitress came back with their order.

"Here you go. Enjoy." She said before leaving again.

The two lovers ate and talked. Ichigo found out how everyone was. She found out how the final fight went and why she still has the marks.

It seems that since they destroyed deep Blue but not the aliens the powers haven't gone but just gotten less obvious like they can't transform anymore. Ichigo asked about everyone and Ryou replied happily. He was so happy to see his strawberry again.

After eating the two went for a walk in a local park. The sun was setting and the two were standing on a bridge watching the sun go down. Ichigo leaned into Ryou's chest.

"You know I love you Ryou" She said still looking out to the sunset over the water.

"I love you too. Strawberry" He said. Ichigo smiled at her old nick name.

And that's how they stayed for a while. In each others arms, on a bridge, watching the sunset. It was all perfect.

* * *

**IN THE SHADOWS**

"She left me. AGAIN. Why can't she love me? We were meant to be together forever. FOREVER. But she left me and now she is with that baka Shirogane. Oh Ichigo I love you so but you hurt me so much. I only paid your parents so that you could be with me forever like it was supposed to be. Well if I can't have you then no one will."

**END CHAPTER.**

**A/N** hahahaha who was in the shadows? Take a guess.

Thanks again for all the reviews and support so her I will give you all GIANT ice creams.

**((Hands over many and ice-cream))**

Check out my other stories too. I will update sooner than later and expect to see another one coming out soon. (In a few weeks).

YAY ANOTHER ONE DOWN.

I NEED IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS AHEAD SO REVIEW AND GIVE HELP. THANKS AGAIN AND PRESS THE NICE BUTTONE TO GO REVIEW.

**Ferret Love**


	4. Park walking

**A/N; I'm BACKKKKKKKKKKK YAY!**

We had a nice run of chapter three. Very happy with it. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. We made the 39 mark. Heaps Great! I am dreaming of 50 but that id long off unless you review. Thanks for all the reviews you all received Ice-creams and Thanks for the ideas. I have used them to plot the path. And to all the reviews that made me smile! You guys all rule!

**Disclaimer:** No not mine. Shame though. It could've been. IF RYOU DIDN'T RAT ME OUT! Oh well.

**Chapter four**

**Walk in the park**

From the shadows lurked the figure who said all thoses things. It was of course Masaya. Ryou and Ichigo were standing there together happy and overflowing with Joy. They had each other again. It was all they needed.

Masaya came out of the shadows.

"Ichigo"

"Masaya!" She said shocked that he was there

"Masaya" Ryou growled. Obviously not happy to see the boy who took Ichigo away.

"Ichigo please come back to me. We were meant to be!" Masaya pleaded her.

"No! You knew why we broke up but you could never accept it!" She shouted back

"Ichigo I love you. Why can't you just come back to me and we will forget this ever happened"

"No! I love Ryou. You know that. I don't even think you love me!" She told him

"Ichigo you don't have to talk to him" Ryou said. Sill glaring at Masaya

"Ichigo, just come back. I do love you. I love you too much. Why can't you see that" Masaya said whilst taking her hand in his.

"Masaya! Remove your hand from my girlfriend or else" Ryou said grabbing Masaya arm and taking it out of Ichigo's hand and flung the boy back. Masaya stumbled backwards trying to gain balance.

"Don't touch me Shirogane" The brunette said to the blonde.

"I think you should leave" Ichigo whispered.

"But you love me don't you. We had so much fun together. We were meant to be!"

"I'm sorry but it's best if you leave" She said again in a small voice.

"You two will never last" And with that last comment Masaya was gone.

"Ryou, what do you think he will do?" Ichigo said woridly looking up at Ryou.

"It doesn't matter Ichigo because nothing matters to me more than you and I will never let us be broken apart" And with that the blonde ex-boss kissed the short red-haired girl right on the lips.

Ryou's phone began to ring. They break apart and he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Moshi Moshi Ryou!" said a cheery voice from the other side.

Ichigo looked interested. This voice seemed familiar.

"Kish let go. (Giggle) I'm on the phone. Yes it's Ryou. No. Let me go or I won't kiss you" Came the voice from the other side. The girl on the other side had taken the phone away from her ear but Ryou could still hear what was going on and because the park was quite Ichigo could hear too.

"Mint you there?" Ryou said into the phone

"OOOOOOOOOOH Mint! Let me talk to her" Ichigo said and then she jumped on Ryou to take the phone off of him.

Ichigo retrieved the phone and began to speak

"Mint?"

"Ichigo?"

"Oh My Gosh! Hi. How are you? Why are you kissing Kish? How is everyone? Oh my we so have to catch up"

"I'm good. Kish and I have been dating. One year soon. We're good. And that's why I called. Wait. Why are you with Ryou? I haven't seen you in AGES! No one has."

"Uh well I kind of found him.

"Great. He told you about the house thing right?"

"Yeah"

"Well what are you waiting for? Kish and I are here right now!"

"We'll be right there!"

The girls hung up.

Ichigo looked at Ryou.

"Looks like we're off."

"Again" He said grumbling. "I want to spend more time with you."

"And you will" She insisted and she grabbed his hand. "Come on. They're waiting for us."

And off they went to go and see Mint and Kish at their soon to be new home.

**A/N **I don't like Masaya bashing too mush but I must in order for the story to go on.

This one had A LOT of dialogue. I usually use too little but now it's too much Ugh. Oh well. Review now and I will give you a Chocolate Bar.

YAY CYA

Ferret Love


	5. Pointless

**A/N: I decided to update again. I know how much you all enjoy updates. Please check out my other stories it would mean a lot to me. I'm trying to extend the story so don't be angry if it is long!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine**

**Summary of chapter: Just fluff.**

**Fluff all-round.**

Ryou and Ichigo pulled up at a huge house. It was more like a mansion.

"This is our new home" Ryou said getting out of the car and opening the door for Ichigo.

"Thank you" She said to him as he held the door open. She looked at the house.

"Wow. This is so pretty" She said admirering the mansion.

"Hey look there's Kish and Mint" Ryou said looking at two figures near the door. You could tell it was them because one of the figures was floating and the other looked like it had ordangos on the sides of its head.

Ichigo ran up to the large gate which was in the middle of the large brick wall around the mansion. The gate led up to the driveway but the sad thing was that Ryou had no keys for the gates and Mint and Kish were all the way up at the door.

"Mint!" Ichigo screamed "Kish!" She tried again in attempt to draw their attention away from each other for a moment to notice her and Ryou at the gate.

It was useless. Kish and Mint were to intrigues in each other to even take the slightest bit of notice.

In frustration Ichigo went up to Ryou who was leaning against the brick wall.

"Phone" Was all she said looking at him directly and sharply. He handed it over straight away. She smiled lovingly at him and he smiled back.

Ichigo searched the contacts to find Mint.

"ah here it is." She dialed. It rang. The figure of Mint looked for her phone. She answered. "Gate" Was all that Ichigo said because she then saw that Kish grabbed hold of Mint's waist and had teleported right in front of them but in the other side of the gate.

"Mint!" Ichigo squealed in seeing her friend again

"Ichigo" She squealed back.

Kish flinched at the pith of their voices and Ryou shuddered. Kish typed in the security code and the gates opened.

Ichigo ran in and hugged Mint.

"Oh my gosh. I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You neither"

The girls squealed and hugged and were smiling like mad.

Ryou had made his was from leaning on the wall to standing next to Ichigo. Kish had followed his actions and stood next to Mint. The boys just nodded at each other and they both flinched when the high pitched voices of the girls rang out again.

"Come on you two. Let's get inside" Mint said letting go of her friend and they began to make their way up after Kish shut the gates.

"Hi Kish" Ichigo said. Not being able to really look at him.

"Come on Ichigo. I'm not an insane alien anymore. You can look at me. After all we are all friends here" He said turning his head to see her face him. They smiled. It was good to have friends.

Ichigo fell back to walk with Ryou as Kish went up and put his arm around Mint's waist. Ryou did the same action to Ichigo.

"They are so cute together" Mint said to Kish knowing that Ichigo and Ryou couldn't hear them. Kish just nodded in reply and smiled at Mint. They were so happy together.

AT THE SAME TIME

Ichigo looked up at Ryou. "They are so cute together" Ryou just looked at her. "Yeah they are" He said in agreement.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

The four people made their way into the large empty mansion.

"God it's huge" Ichigo exclaimed

"Meh" Said both Mint and Ryou

Kish couldn't care less about the size because all he could focus on was the fact that it was empty.

"Where our stuff?" He asked

"Not here yet. Duh" Ichigo replied smartly.

"It will be here tomorrow." Mint said "Everyone is coming in two days form now so that will give us a day to set up our stuff and have a day to our selves"

"That's good" Kish said flying around the large entrance area.

"Hey Mint" Ichigo said. Mint turned her head to face her. "Are you guys coming to school with me?"

"Yeah" Mint said in reply. "It'll be so much fun!" She said turning her whole body round. Ichigo and Mint squealed and hugged again while both men flinched and left the room.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

**A/N I will expand the story so it last a long time. Well as long as I can make it. Next chappie everyone else comes and its back to school.**

**Review and I will give you a Muffin!**

**Please check out my other stories too.**

**Ferret Love**


	6. Icey water

**A/N: YAY I'M BACK AND THANKS TO YOU ALL I HAVE 70 REVIEWS! I MA SO HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I have said it so many times NOT MINE**

**Summary of chapter: It's the weekend. NOTHING really important will happen but it will be cute. I think.**

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

"Guys I want to go to bed" Ichigo complained.

They were all sitting in one of the empty rooms on the floor. There wasn't any furniture.

"So what's your problem, off you go." Kish said annoyed at the red-haired girl because she had interrupted HIS turn to tell a story.

"Ummm small issue. THERE ARE NO BEDS! THERE IS NOTHING IN THIS HOUSE!" Ichigo screamed now standing over Kish's cowering body.

"Chillax Ichi, We'll go to you're place to sleep" Mint said trying to pull Ichigo away from her fightened boyfriend.

Ichigo stopped being angry at Kish and looked down "Um well we kind of can't"

"Why not?" Mint asked letting go of her friend

Ichigo didn't look like she wanted to say anything more. Ryou who was just sitting on the floor quietly spoke up.

"Look Mint leave it alone. We'll sleep on the floor and since we have enough money we'll buy Ichigo new clothes and anything she REALLY wants, this way she won't have to go back"

Ichigo looked at Ryou with loving eyes. "Thanks" She said

"Ichigo is there anything that you actually want from your house?" Kish asked

"NO! NOTHING THERE IS MINE IT ALL BELONGS TO _Him" _Ichigo yelled again hissing out the word him.

Kish jumped when her voice raised and was now calming down.

"Okay well I'm tired too now" Mint said before Kish could open his mouth.

"Night" Ichigo said lying down.

"Night" Everyone chorused, repeating her actions of lying down.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

Ichigo woke groggily as the sun shone in from the window.

She yawned and got up slowly, not really opening her eyes, she was in weekend mood. Ichigo's eyes shot open as she remembered that the movers were coming today.

_Um okay _She thought looking around at a fully furnished room but it was also empty of people.

"Good to see you're awake" Ryou said walking in the room

"_Yawn _What time is it" Ichigo asked stretching out her arms

"Noon" Ryou replied

Ichigo jumped up in a frenzy.

"Everything's done so you can calm down." Ryou said as Ichigo opened her mouth. She closed it and opened it to say something else

"And Mint went out and bought all the furniture and clothes and objects for you're room seeing how we didn't except to see you here" Ryou continued before Ichigo could say anything.

Ichigo looked at him angrily as she closed her mouth. She then opened it again and was just about to say something when Mint walked in. "Lunch is ready. Oh hey Ichigo" and she walked out.

Ichigo looked angry 'cause that's exactly what she was about to ask about. Ryou chuckled at the girl. "Come on" He said extending his arm to her. "I'll lead you to the dining room"

Ichigo put her hand in his and let him lead her to the dining room.

"Wow, this place is so much bigger when there's a lot of light." Ichigo said in awe. She gasped. She had just caught a glimpse of outside. "WE HAVE A POOL!" She squealed in excitement.

Ryou flinched but nodded at the same time. "Come on, We're almost there"

They walked into a room and Kish was already sitting down and starting to eat. They both looked at him with joking looks of offence.

"What! You took to long" Kish said with his mouth full.

Mint walked in laughing. "Hon, that's NOT a good look for you. Close you're mouth when you eat"

Kish looked a bit offended as Ichigo, Mint and Ryou laughed at him.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

After lunch they all went out and spent the whole day by the poolside. Night came and they ordered pizza in at sat on the large sofa in front of the plasma TV and watched _Casanova _much to the protest of the boys.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

On Sunday Ichigo woke up at a normal time. 9:00. Come on peoples, it's a weekend she can sleep in if she wants to.

She walked down the stairs dressed and ready to start the day when she realised something. It was really quiet. The kitchen was unused. This only meant ONE thing. No one else was awake.

Ichigo smiled evilly ad she came up with a plan to wake everyone else up. She filled three buckets with water from the fridge and ice. Lots of ice. She then put one outside everyone's room. She went to the end of the hall. To begin.

Ichigo ran up. First door. She picked up the bucket walked in. Mint's room. YES! Ichigo through the water all over the girl.

She then repeated the process to Kish and Ryou. Everyone walked out of their room soaking wet and very grumpy. They trudged down the stairs together. Ichigo was waiting in the dining room for them whilst eating some cereal.

She nearly choked on her food when she saw them walk in.

Ichigo began laughing. The three of them were fuming at the girl.

She now looked kind of scared of them.

"He he, Oops?" Ichigo said as she ran out of the room and they all followed chasing after her.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

The day went by surprisingly fast. The four friends at the end of the day were out of breath from laughing at the latest prank.

Ryou had strategically put sunscreen on Kish's chest in the shape of a smiley face. And because Kish was asleep in the sun for around an hour. It made a nice tan line.

Night fell and the four friends were lazily strewn across the sofa and floor in front of the TV.

"Guys what time is it?" Ryou asked

"11. Why?" Mint asked looking at her watch.

Ryou started to get up from his position on the floor "I have an early class to teach at 8. I'm off to bed."

"Oh Ryou wait up. I'll walk you to you're room. I'm tired too. And I have class but a late one at 10:30. Hey wait. It's you're class. But you'll let me off the hook if I'm late because you love me" Ichigo said fluttering her eyes at him while saying that last part.

"I do love you but I can't treat you differently to all my other students" Ryou said helping Ichigo get off the couch.

They walked off up the stairs.

Mint looked at Kish "Mmmm Tomorrow everyone is coming"

"Mmhm" Kish said in agreement

"And Ryou is Ichigo's teacher" Mint continued

"Mmhm" Kish said in agreement

"Tomorrow's going to be REALLY interesting" Mint still continued

"Mmhm" Kish said in agreement

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

**A/N END CHAPTER!**

**I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE BRIBING SO IT'S NOT BRIBING. IT'S GIFT GIVING. REVIEW AND YOU GET AN EXTRA EXTRA LARGE MARSHMELLOW! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**FERRET LOVE**


	7. Where is she?

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

**A/N: Readers, I am BACK! Yes I know I have abandoned you for some time now and because I felt bad I thought I might give you one more chappie. Be patient with updates as they might take some time because life is getting in my way. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

BEEP BEEP BEEP SCREAM

Mint looked up from her breakfast and caught Kish's eyes.

"At least we know she's up" She said.

As if it were a pink hurricane Ichigo came running through in her pyjamas

"I'M LATE!" She screamed

"No you're not" Kish said "You have class at ten rights?"

"Yeah" Ichigo replied

"It's only 8:30" Mint finished.

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed in frustration

Mint shrugged "Oh well. We though you might need a god start today" She said as if tampering with Ichigo's alarm clock was nothing.

"GRRRRRRRRRR" Ichigo groaned as she slumped down on a chair

"Want breakfast?" Kish asked cheerfully passing her a plate.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

"And so then..." Ali said drawling on.

Ichigo and she were walking to the University, Ali was talking and Ichigo was just zoning out.

_Mint said he was here because he had a class at eight. I have him first class at ten. Oooh and the gang are coming today._

"And so then flying marshmallow's coated in monkeys (For Phoenix Tigerlily) came out of the sky and decided to zap us with ray guns which were actually bubble guns." Ali said

"Wait… WHAT!" Ichigo said finally tuning in.

"And she's back. Gosh Ichi, I thought I lost you for a moment there" Ali said looking fake worriedly at Ichigo.

"Hehehehe" She giggled nervously "Sorry?"

"Whatever. We're here anyway. Ooooh you'll get to see your _Ryou_" Ali said mockingly to Ichigo, Sighing and gazing dreamily at the name Ryou.

Ichigo hit her brunette friend playfully on the arm.

"You're just upset because you have no beau" Ichigo said leading them to their seats.

"I don't need one" Ali said.

"Yeah she doesn't need one. She's going to be single all her life" Said a boy who turned up and was now leaning over Ali's desk.

"Shut up Michael" Ali said in annoyance.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear "Don't worry Ali, You'll always have me" He said. He got off her desk laughing. Ali was bright red.

"Ooooh you like him" Ichigo whispered leaning over.

"Do NOT! I hate him REMEMBER?" Ali said.

Ichigo just giggled.

"Shut up giggles. Ryou just waled in." Ali said setting up her stuff.

Ichigo caught his eye and they smiled at each other.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

"Ugh" Ichigo groaned as she came out of the class. "Why did I agree to take that subject with you?" She asked Ali

"Because I agreed to take art with you. Anyway, even with your Ryou there you still didn't enjoy class?" Ali asked

"It's not him, It's the subject" Ichigo complained some more.

"You don't like my class?" Said Ryou who came up behind them and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"I'll leave you two alone, Remember Ichi we have art later. Don't be late" Ali said about to walk away.

"Hey Ali. I moved over the weekend, into a house with some old friends of mine. They're all coming over from Japan tonight and I was wondering if you and your _beau_ would like to come to dinner?" Ichi asked

"Hey yeah Ali, We'll love having you over" Ryou agreed with Ichigo.

"Um sure I guess if you will go with me. Toodles" And with that the weird eccentric brunette friend of Ichigo's left.

"She's nice" Ryou said

"Mmhmm" Ichigo agreed.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

DING DONG

Mint jumped off the conch.

"Kish! Someone is here" She said running excitedly to the door. Kish who was sleeping followed sadly behind.

Mint flung the door open.

"LETTUCE! PAI!" She cried hugging both of them.

Lettuce hugged the girl back but when Mint hugged Pai he didn't quite know what to do so it was awkward.

"Yo" Kish said in acknowledgement. (A/N AGAIN Tomoyo Kinomoto that's the best he'll say. Sorry. P.S I love your penname)

After Lettuce and Pai were ushered in, so was all their stuff.

As soon as they were unpacked the door bell rang once more.

"YAY More People!" Mint and Lettuce jumped up excitedly off the couch and running to the door.

Flinging it open to reveal…..

"PUDDING! TART!" Mint said hugging them both. Once again, Pudding hugged back with just as much force but when Mint went to hug Tart it turned out awkward. Lettuce followed her actions just a little less boldly.

Kish and Pay who were lagging behind the girls saw the two.

"Yo" They said in acknowledgement. (What can I say? They're men of few words)

"Oh come in, come in"

And they were ushered in and so was there stuff.

Once unpacked they waited a bit for Zakuro and Keiichiro but after ten minutes of standing around Mint announced,

"We have a pool"

And with that Swimmers were on and everyone was outside.

Mint made drinks and talked with Lettuce and Pudding while the boys laughed at Kish's nice tan lines. (Smiley face remember?)

"I could defiantly get used to this" Pudding said, relaxing in a chair with lemonade in hand.

DING DONG

They all flinched.

"Damn that's loud" Tart said.

"Come on, we'll all get it." Mint said getting up and grabbing a sarong.

"No" Said the boy simultaneously.

So the girls all went to get the door and it was exactly who they though it was………

Zakuro and Keiichiro.

"Hi you guys" The girls greeted them with hugs. But Keiichiro hugged them back.

They all walked in.

"Where is everyone?" Keiichiro asked smiling (That's all he ever does!)

"Oh Ryou's teaching" Mint started

"And the boys are at the pool" Pudding finished bouncing around a bit. "Get your swimmers on and come on" Pudding said.

After Zakuro and Keiichiro were unpacked Keiichiro went to go outside while Zakuro wanted to finish in her room.

The purple haired girl walked down the hall for a bit. She reached a room that when they bought it was spare. She opened the door because her instincts told her to.

It was pink.

Only one person they knew would have a pink room.

_What if. No It couldn't be _Zakuro thought as she examined the room further. On the bed side table there was a photo. There were only 7 copies made. It was of the girls and Ryou and Keiichiro outside the café. Each girl had theirs. Ryou would never let his go. She knew Keiichiro had his. It must be hers.

Zakuro ran down the stairs and outside

"Where is she" She said out of breath. Mint and Kish looked up. Had they forgotten to tell them?

"Where's who?" Kish asked.

"Ichigo"

**12345678910 12345678910**

**A/N ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. **

**GLAD THE MARSHMELLOWS GOT OUT OT YOU ALL. THIS TIME I AM OFFERING UMMMMMMM………. A COOKIE!**

**YAY**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Dinner Preparations

A/N YES I AM HERE!!!!!!!!! Took long enough anyway. Enjoy the long awaited chap. PS: I'm sorry I left it on a cliffy!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Well let's get this party started! Off to the story!

Chapter 8.

Dinner Preparations

Everyone had heard Zakuro and was staring at Mint and Kish. Mint opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She continued to open and close her mouth until Zakuro spoke again.

"She's here isn't she?" She asked putting her hands on her hips

"Well not here exactly" Kish tried to get out of it also using hand actions to describe it.

Mint finally recovered from her fish impersonation and was actually about to speak until a phone rang.

"Thank god" She said in relief and went to the phone.

"Oh hi, Yeah they're here, sure dinner seems great, um will you be home soon?...good." She hung up and went back.

No one had moved and they were all looking at her.

"Well that was Ryou and Ichigo" Mint said whispering and trailing on at the last name.

Everyone however had heard her and gasped.

"So she's here?" Pudding asked excitedly.

"Well yeah actually" Kish answered.

Everyone seemed happy to know that they're good friend was safe and with them (and Ryou) once again. Zakuro also seemed to be a bit annoyed.

"You didn't tell us" She said answering everyone's mental questions of why she didn't seem too happy.

"hehe oops?" Mint said sheepishly.

"Well what did Ryou say on the phone?" Lettuce asked, remembering the phone call.

Mint perked up at this "Well tonight we're going to have a BIG dinner for all of us and Ryou wanted to know if he could invite some friends of Ichigo's over too."

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

Ryou turned to Ichigo who was walking next to him.

"Well Mint seemed nervous" He said hanging up the phone

"She probably forgot to tell them that I was here" Ichigo said

The clock in the tower of the Uni rang out.

"Shoot what time is it?" She asked Ryou

"1:30 Why?" He said looking at his watch.

"Ali and I have art together now. I'll see you back at the house" She said and with a kiss on his cheek she ran off in hopes that she could cross the campus and get there before the teacher.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

"Mint, Kish I'm home. Are the other's here yet?" Ryou called into the house after entering.

"Guys? You here" He called again stepping further into the house.

**SLAP**

"I take it that they've come?" Ryou asked coming face to face with his attacker.

"You never told us she was here" Zakuro said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You never asked" He calmly replied

"Ryou, good to see you" Keiichiro said coming up behind his girlfriend to greet his best friend

"You too, you're looking well. How've you guys been since we last saw each other" Ryou enquired

Keiichiro wrapped an arm around Zakuro's waist. "It's been good"

"Oooooh Ryou you're back!" Mint said as she ran into the hall with the rest off the gang trailing behind her.

"Yo" Pai, Taruto and Kish said in acknowledgement (ahhhh that never gets old)

Ryou nodded back in their direction.

"When will Ichigo be coming home?" Lettuce spoke up

"Oh well she's finishing up with her classes for today, so I guess in about an hour" Ryou answered

"I'm so exited to see Ichigo again" pudding exclaimed

"I am also exited. It should be interesting" Pai said

Everyone except lettuce looked at him weird. He didn't sound exited.

"Oh no!" Mint yelled

"What?!" Kish said freaking out

"We need to start getting dinner ready!" Mint rushed

And in a flurry she ran out of the room to go and prepare dinner. The other girls followed her in order to go and help. After a few screams and crashes Keiichiro followed after them just to be safe.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

Michael was lying in the grass watching the afternoon go by and listening to the students on campus scurry by. His head perked up when he hear footsteps coming towards him.

"Um hi" Ali said nervously

"Hi" Michael replied cautiously

After a moment of silence Ali broke it

"This is stupid. I'm sorry for interrupting you" She said as she turned to go off.

"Wait" Michael said sitting up "What is it?"

"Forget it" Ali said turning back

"I'm pretty sure it was something important" He said smirking "you wouldn't porously seek me out unless there were aliens and giant mutated animals fused with alien genetics. And even then I think you'd be the one pointing me out screaming "Eat him!""

"IwantedtoseeifyouwantedtogowithmetodinneratIchigo'stongiht"

Ali rushed out

"Okaaaaaay now try with actual words"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me to dinner at Ichigo's tonight" Ali said

Michael was silent at this

"See I knew it was stupid. Just forget it" Ali said

"What time?" He said interrupting her leaving

"Huh?"

"What time should I meet you" He asked again

Ali smiled shyly

"7:30. here's the address. I'll meet you out front" she said handing him a piece of paper. She then turn and ran off with a smile on her face.

Michael looked down at her neat script on the page and began to smile too.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

It was now six o'clock and Ichigo was approaching the door carefully. She didn't want to be bombarded. Just as she was about to reach out for the door handle the door swung opened and a hand pulled her in.

"AHhhhmuffle" She screamed but was cut off when a hand covered her mouth.

"Ichigo shhhhh" A familiar male voice came from behind her. He let go of the mouth

"RYOU!" She screamed and the hand flew back to her mouth.

"What part of shhhh escapes you?" He asked

"Why are you kidnapping me?" She asked pulling herself away from him

"ICHIGO!" Came Pudding's voice form the kitchen

"Because of that" Ryou pointed out before in a flurry of colour (blue, green, yellow and purple to be precise) Ichigo was surrounded/in the arms of her friends.

"Ichigo I'm so glad you're here" Pudding said, hugging her even harder.

"It's so good to see you" Lettuce said standing behind Pudding

"What's been going on?" Zakuro asked, still upset hat she was left out of the loop.

"Welcome home" Mint said calmly standing beside Zakuro.

"It's good to be here" Ichigo replied to Pudding "It's good to see you all too" to Lettuce "A lot" to Zakuro "And thanks" to Mint. At this point all the boys decided to enter after having given enough time to the girls. Each stood by their respective partner.

"Ichigo it's so good to see you again. You're looking well" Keiichiro said trying to act normally.

"It's so good to see you all again. You're looking well too and from what I hear you've been very well" She said indicating to his and Zakuro's relationship

"Yes well…" He said at a loss for words

Ryou came up next to Ichigo

"Hunnie why don't you go and call Ali and start getting ready for dinner"

"Okay" She said cheerfully Kissing his cheek and running up the stairs.

All the girls made a move to go and follow her. Ryou's arm blocked them all

"Uh uh. Someone has to make dinner" He said with a smirk watching them all go grudgingly back to the kitchen and putting their aprons back on

Ryou then turned to Keiichiro "I've still got it" He said proud of himself.

The other guys sighed at his confidence (cough) arrogance (cough) and went into the lounge room.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

Ichigo was in her room and on the phone to Ali like Ryou suggest she should go do.

"He said yes?!" She squealed

"Okay I'll see you in half an hour. Oh it's so exiting"

Ichigo hung up the phone and moved up to put it away

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" she said to the door.

Ryou entered. "Hey"

"Hey" She said looking up at him "Thanks for earlier"

"Huh?"

"I mean saving me from the girls and all"

"I figured you wouldn't want to talk about it until you were ready" He said sitting on her bed

"Yeah" She agreed sitting down next to him.

"Everyone's getting dressed and ready for dinner. The girls cooked up a storm" He said

"I was about to start getting changed. If you don't mind" She said indicating to the door

Ryou just lay back onto the bed and folded his arms behind his head and began to smirk

"No, I don't mind" he said

Ichigo picked up a pillow and began to hit him with it

"Get out!"

"Alright, alright" Ryou said getting up off the bed "Cya strawberry" He said as he reached the door

Ichigo just stuck her tongue out in response.

**12345678910 12345678910 12345678910 12345678910**

**Okay that's another chappie down!**

**YAY**

**Please review**

**Ferret Love**


End file.
